TUDO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Em seus momentos finais, Afrosite encontra nas lembranças tudo de que precisa. Death fic. POV. Yaoi. ONE SHOT.


**Retirei desta fanfic os trechos da música 'Everything', do Lifehouse, devido à regra que proíbe songs.**

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.**

_

* * *

_

– Você é minha luz. 

Essas foram suas últimas palavras antes da batalha que horas atrás ceifou sua vida e agora toma a minha. Eu sinto que ela se aproxima, Pietro... A morte. A morte é como um cálice amargo, que se bebe sem saborear, que se empurra garganta abaixo na esperança de não sentir seu travo... Em vão.

Incrível como a morte nos corteja desde o início. Você havia matado um aprendiz, lembra? Aplicou no garoto levado a implacável lei de Talião: olho por olho, dente por dente. Decepou as mãos de um rapazinho porque ele roubou o lanche frugal do colega. Logo aquele garoto tão educado. Talvez estivesse passando fome, o pai estava desempregado, a mãe doente. Mas você, um homem de atitudes drásticas e que parecia não conhecer a palavra compaixão, golpeou as mãos calejadas com o metal quente que desencadeou a sangria mortal. Lembro que fui para casa assim que vi seu braço moreno empunhar a lâmina cega. O grito plangente do rapazinho ecoou em meus ouvidos por muitas noites.

Lembro das batidas desesperadas na porta, ao cair da noite. Lembro de ouvi-lo gritar meu nome e sua voz parecia trêmula. Ora, Máscara da Morte sentindo medo? Ou talvez fosse remorso, pelo fato de o garoto ter sido deixado aos seus cuidados pelas mãos do Mestre do Santuário... Você não soube explicar. Só sabia que precisava conversar com alguém, fazer algo que desse a sensação de que o tempo tinha asas. E naquele momento, vendo você tão humano, eu o senti mais parecido comigo... Menos inatingível.

Naquele dia havíamos iniciado uma conversa.

– Por que olha tanto para mim?

– Porque você é diferente.

– Por que sou mais moreno que os outros?

– Aldebaran é mais moreno.

– Por que sou impiedoso?

– Eu também o sou.

– Por que sou sarcástico?

– Milo também é.

– O que é então? – seu olhar era desafiador... Mas lá dentro enxerguei um raio fugidio de ternura, o mesmo lampejo cego que me ofuscava. – O que você quer de mim?

– Que seus olhos estejam dizendo a verdade. E se assim for, que você olhe desse jeito somente para mim, até que o destino nos reserve outra sorte.

Você segurou a ponta do meu queixo. Ia dizer algo, mas o grito das crianças na arena desviou sua atenção. Elas se digladiavam por um pedaço de queijo. E o resto... O resto já não importa, exceto o que aconteceu à noite.

Naquela noite o céu quase se desmanchou em água. Você estava doente, com a tal virose que assolara as imediações do Santuário. Ralhei com você por ter saído de casa naquele estado e o obriguei a ficar em Peixes. Você deitou em minha banheira repleta de água morna e sais de banho, usou uma das minhas toalhas, minhas roupas e até minha escova de dentes... Naquela noite, você provou da minha comida, deitou em minha cama... E degustou meia garrafa de champanhe em meu corpo alvo. Eu não sei se já o amava. Aliás, não sei quando começamos a de fato nos amar. Só sei que numa madrugada fria, tão fria quanto a primeira madrugada que compartilhamos, você me surpreendeu, ao me olhar e murmurar:

– Você é minha luz.  
**  
**

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem. Leve, embora pecador como sempre; insubstituível, apesar da minha penca de defeitos; infinitamente mais belo, como se isso fosse possível. Achei que fosse chegar às raias da loucura, tão pasmo estava com nossa sintonia. Você era adorável, Pietro. Tão sórdido, mesquinho e crápula quanto eu. Tão parecido comigo, e só eu sabia quanto.

E só eu sabia, Pietro, o que havia sob a carapaça. Se na arena você era comparado a um monstro devido à impassibilidade e força bruta, na nossa intimidade era um ser assustadoramente sensível. Entre meus braços ou sobre meu corpo, você deixava cair a máscara e se tornava Pietro. Não o Pietro cuja dureza fazia jus ao nome, mas o MEU Pietro. E eu descia do meu pedestal somente para senti-lo me dominar, num jugo tão doce e votado unicamente a mim. Sim, eu fui um privilegiado. E dei-lhe o privilégio de ser a única pessoa diante da qual eu me desarmava. Diante de você, Pietro, eu era vulnerável. Recostava a cabeça em seu peito másculo, esquecia meus pecados e repousava tranqüilo.

E tudo era ótimo até o destino resolver ser tão sórdido quanto nós. Quando há algumas horas o ouvi dizer "você é minha luz", não imaginei que aquela era a nossa despedida. Sim, minha brilhante intuição falhou no momento em que mais precisei dela. Por isso, quando senti seu cosmo desaparecer, chorei como nunca, odiei como nunca o filho da puta que o matara. E desejei matar Andrômeda como jamais desejara matar alguém. Pouco importava se não era das mãos dele que seu sangue gotejava. Ele estava envolvido nisso, portanto merecia morrer, tanto pela afronta ao Mestre quanto por machucar você irremediavelmente... E me machucar. Eu até tentei matá-lo sem dor, pois não suportaria ouvir os gritos daquele garoto em minha casa. E fui tirando minhas cartas da manga, jogando minhas rosas uma a uma... Até que nada sobrou. Tudo o que eu tinha reduziu-se ou está se reduzindo a pó. Minhas rosas virarão pó, meu corpo virará pó. Apenas uma coisa não vai mudar: esse sentimento que você plantou em mim.

Estou chorando, Pietro. Estou chorando porque sei que nossas almas terão o mesmo destino nefasto. E porque pela primeira vez não quero ver você! Eu gostaria de não vê-lo no Hades, embora eu saiba que você também está condenado a padecer eternamente, pois assim como a minha, a sua alma jamais terá paz! Ainda assim me engano e rogo aos deuses que me poupem de encontrá-lo, pois não suportaria vê-lo sofrer. Ver você se afogar em sangue, ser açoitado e achincalhado, ser rebaixado à condição de verme doeria demais.

Me sinto mal. A Tempestade Nebulosa inverteu minha corrente sangüínea, arrancou tufos do meu cabelo, levando parte dos cachos que você adorava enrolar nos seus dedos... Meu rosto, Pietro... Eu não sei dizer como está meu rosto, mas acho que ele está horroroso. Eu sinto o sangue escorrer do couro cabeludo até meu pescoço. Minha boca está seca, meu corpo todo dói muito... Estou fraco, desamparado... Preciso de ajuda! Preciso de você, Pietro... Qualquer coisa que venha de você... Mas não posso ter isso.

Meu coração está desacelerando, meu fôlego se esvaindo... No entanto, sinto um ligeiro conforto, porque as memórias dos bons momentos que tivemos juntos surgem descompassadamente. Estou de olhos fechados, vendo o filme da nossa vida. E para mim não poderia haver dádiva maior. É tudo que eu preciso num momento como esse.

Mas... O que é isso? Uma silhueta... Sua silhueta, Pietro! Você está me estendendo a mão direita. Zeus, que maneira doce de morrer! Morrer sonhando com você, meu amado italiano! Era tudo de que minha desvalida alma precisava. Tome a minha mão, Pietro... Nem que seja em meio ao delírio, à ilusão, à loucura que precede a morte... Aindaque seja um sonho, preciso fazer algo... Não. Preciso dizer algo. A frase que sintetiza tudo.

– Pietro... Você é minha luz.

E as luzes se apagaram.

**Fim **


End file.
